Negocios peligrosos
by alquimista-otaku
Summary: Una negociación sale mal y Sakamoto es tomado como rehén, ¿Que pasara? Fanfic Sakamoto x Mutsu


Gintama no me pertenece y lo de siempre

Hola *w* aquí os traigo otro fanfic de estos dos que tanto amamos así que sin molestar os dejo leer~~

 **Negocios peligrosos**

\- Chicos mientras nosotros no estamos cuidad de el barco por nosotros - dijo Sakamoto

\- Ni que nos fueramos por días, solo es cuestión de una hora - añadió Mutsu

\- Quien sabe a lo mejor despues de la mision tenemos una cita - dijo Sakamoto

\- Hay cosas que hacer así que deja de hacer el idiota, estaremos puntuales - sentencio Mutsu mientras comenzaba a bajar de la nave

\- Suerte con la entrega - deseo la tripulación

Sakamoto había acordado un millón a cambio de una mercancía amanto, lo cual era un negocio bastante bueno para el Kaientai y como era tan fácil y rápido no hacia falta que fuera Sakamoto pero el empezó a quejarse diciendo que era su deber de capitán el ir con Mutsu, ¿Desde cuando le importaban sus tareas de capitán?

Al final Mutsu por no escucharlo acabo accediendo a que la acompañara y el quedo de lo mas contento. Así que ambos fueron al punto de encuentro acordado, el cual era en el puerto de la ciudad, a veces los clientes llegaban a extremos solo por permanecer anónimos puesto que sus clientes iban desde personas normales a piratas espaciales.

Los clientes no se hicieron de esperar y fueron puntuales pero a Mutsu no le hizo mucha gracia que acudieran dos hombres armados al encuentro pero no es como si ella no hubiera llevado sus pistolas. Todo marchaba bien hasta que a la hora de pagar empezaron a poner escusas.

\- Cuando probemos la mercancía os pagaremos - dijo el cliente

\- Así no van las cosas, si no pagas no hay mercancía - replico Mutsu

\- Pero capitana-san - empezó a decir el amanto intentando convencerla

\- El capitán aquí soy yo - se quejo Sakamoto

\- Te pagaremos veinte mil - añadió el jefe

\- No hay trato - sentencio Mutsu

\- Es una buena oferta - siguió insistiendo el hombre

\- Concretamos un millón y solo aceptaremos eso - decía Mutsu molesta

\- Es una lastima puesto que no recibiréis nada a cambio - dijo el hombre mientras le lanzo una señal a su compañero

El secuaz agarro a Sakamoto por la espalda de manera que no pudiera defenderse.

\- Ahora no dispararas por no hacerle daño a tu- empezó a decir el hombre pero fue interrumpido

Mutsu sin pensárselo dos veces comenzó a disparar Sakamoto.

\- ¿Estas loca? - dijeron el hombre y Sakamoto al unisono

\- ¿Quieres matarme? - volvió a quejarse el moreno

\- Me hace trabajar como loca así que es obvio que aprovechare para matarlo - dijo Mutsu completamente seria

\- ¿Estas segura? Lo mejor sera que te lo pienses dos veces no vaya a ser que después te arrepientas - aconsejo el secuestrador

Sakamoto solo pensaba que se estaba volviendo loco, su aliada quería matarlo y su secuestrador que amenazaba con matarlo ahora intentaba salvarle la vida, así que Sakamoto como toda persona normal, o todo lo normal que Sakamoto pudiera llegar a ser, juro que dejaría de beber alcohol puesto que todo eso no podía ser nada mas que alguna alucinación de su mente.

\- No tendré que hacer todo su papeleo nunca mas, no tendré que aguantar su incompetencia, no tendré que sacarlo a rastras de ningún cabaret mas ni tendré que arreglar todas las negociaciones que arruina y lo mejor de todo es que podre reformar la nave como quiera - enumero la chica

\- Te estas pasando todo eso es menti- empezó a decir Sakamoto pero despues de pensarlo mejor siguió - eso no es tan malo como lo haces ver y además que lo de la nave lo haces aunque no te de mi permiso -

\- Pobrecita, ¿No prefieres unirte a mi tripulación? Te trataremos mejor que ese idiota - ofreció el hombre mientras ponía una mano en el hombro de Mutsu intentando darle consuelo a la chica

\- Es una buena oferta pero me temo que tengo que denegarla - dijo Mutsu agarrando la mano del hombre mientras aprovechaba para torcerle el brazo de manera que no pudiera moverse mientras con la otra apuntaba con su pistola a la cabeza del hombre

\- Puesto que de alguna manera no quiero que el muera por que eso me causaría mas problemas - añadió Mutsu

\- Eso no es lo que parecía antes - contesto el hombre mientras se retorcía intentando soltarse del agarre de la chica

\- Eso mismo - secundo Sakamoto

\- Tu callate - ordeno Mutsu - Ahora si no quieres que te agujereé mas te vale soltar al idiota -

El hombre ordeno a su compañero que soltara a Sakamoto y una vez que este fue liberado Mutsu golpeo al hombre con la culata de su pistola dejandolo inconsciente y Sakamoto hizo lo mismo con el otro.

\- Salgamos de aquí - ordeno Mutsu

\- Es una buena idea - contesto Sakamoto

Ambos empezaron a correr para alejarse y solo pararon cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos.

\- ¿Cuando te diste cuenta? - pregunto Mutsu

\- ¿De que? - pregunto Sakamoto confundido

\- De que no pensaba matarte y que solo era una distracción - dijo Mutsu

\- No me di cuenta - confeso Sakamoto

\- ¿Y entonces porque estabas tan tranquilo? - pregunto Mutsu confundida

\- Porque si tengo que morir a manos de alguien prefiero que fueran las tuyas - añadió Sakamoto

\- ¿Acaso estas mal de la cabeza? - grito Mutsu - ¿Se puede saber que tan idiota eres como para decir algo así? ¿Crees que si yo hiciera algo así estaría feliz? -

\- Desde hace bastante tiempo sabes que soy un idiota - afirmo Sakamoto

\- Imbécil créeme que si sigues diciendo algo así te golpeare - amenazo la chica

\- AHAHAHA - empezó a reír el chico - Te quiero Mutsu -

\- ¿Eh? ¿A que viene eso de repente? - pregunto Mutsu sonrojada

\- A nada solo quería decírtelo - dijo Sakamoto feliz

\- Mientras no digas algo tan estúpido como lo de antes no te odiare - intento desviar el tema Mutsu extremadamente sonrojada

\- AHAHAHA - siguió riendo el chico

\- Deja de reírte como imbécil - dijo Mutsu

\- Pero es que estoy feliz de que Mutsu también me quiera - dijo Sakamoto

Mutsu suspiro y tiro de la chaqueta de Sakamoto hacia abajo para obligarlo a estar a su altura y lo beso.

\- Te quiero tal y como eres - dijo la chica cuando se separaron antes de volver a besarlo

Lo único de lo que ambos estaban seguros es de que se querían el uno al otro y de que la tripulación tendría un cotilleo nuevo cuando llegaran.

 **FIN**

Espero que os haya gustado ^^ antes de nada tengo algo que decir, ODIO poner títulos T^T nunca se me ocurre nada y acabo poniendo cualquier tontería y tardo mas en el titulo que en el fanfic xD es un poco trágico(?) bueno lo otro es que no tengo ni idea de como se me ocurrió esto pero aquí esta xD y lo peor de todo es que quería escribir un fanfic de Katsura x Ikumatsu pero mi inspiración me trajo aquí sin poderlo yo evitar jaja *w* bueno no molesto mas y solo digo lo de siempre, si queréis dejar un review me animareis a seguir escribiendo (¿Amenaza? que va... ) xD

Bye~~


End file.
